


La razón

by NoMoreTears707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTears707/pseuds/NoMoreTears707
Summary: Cada vez que tienen sexo, de fondo, yace el único, gran motivo por el cual continúan haciéndolo, ese que expresa a la perfección todo lo demás, el amor, el deseo, la gratitud...Eruri, post saga de la Titán Hembra
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	La razón

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Reason Why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443515) by [NoMoreTears707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTears707/pseuds/NoMoreTears707)

> ¡Gracias por entrar a este link! ❤️

**H**an cogido por amor, por tristeza, por aburrimiento, por mera calentura, por la necesidad de relajarse, por vicio, por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Hace cuatro años que cogen, y lo han hecho por todos los motivos posibles.

Menos uno.

Demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo; en Stohess, se han perdido vidas inocentes por culpa de la titán hembra, aquella que ahora duerme dentro de un cristal. La primera noche que se encuentran a solas en el cuarto que Erwin ocupa en la sucursal del Cuerpo de Exploración ubicada en la Capital, es fácil caer sobre la cama, es fácil sentir que la ropa estorba, es fácil necesitarse, apurarse; siempre lo es, aunque aún no sospechen por qué. 

Qué calor los quema con un simple roce; la química que se suscita entre sus cuerpos es desmedida, diríase indomable. Nunca han sido esa clase de personas que dan al sexo un rol protagónico en sus vidas, pero haberse encontrado en el trecho y haberse unido con un lazo simbólico a la misma causa les ha activado un hambre que aún hoy los sorprende. En el Cuerpo de Exploración no hay tiempo para títulos ni citas ni formalismos ni romance. No hay flores, chocolates, cenas en lugares bonitos, ni siquiera algo tan simple como la idea de un techo propio, un lugar suyo, de los dos; hay lugar para actos rápidos, más urgidos que calculados, espontáneos, naturales, y no mucho más que eso. Hay tiempo para tomar té, para hablar de expediciones, para descargar sus respectivas vulnerabilidades en el otro, pero no necesitan mucho más.

En su vínculo, Erwin y Levi no necesitan más que lo que tienen, ese mirar los ojos del otro y sentir que todas las palabras sobran.

Hoy lo hacen, también, mientras se desvisten el uno al otro. Erwin sienta a Levi en la cama para quitarle el pantalón, el cual deja sobre la silla que tiene detrás, junto a la chaqueta que le prestó hace poco, justo después de que se lesionara durante la última y fatídica expedición.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le pregunta al besarle el tobillo, el cual sostiene en sus manos como si fuera algo frágil y precioso. 

Bastardo. Hermoso bastardo. 

—Un poco mejor —responde Levi. Está serio, todo lo observa con seriedad, como siempre, como en todas partes, porque con Erwin no hace falta dar explicaciones.

Basta con esto que hacen ahora, con mirarse. 

—Espero te recuperes pronto. Prometo cuidar de ti…

Levi ríe. Como si no hiciera precisamente eso cada vez que cogen, o bien cada vez que están ahí afuera: preocuparse por su bienestar.

Como cuando le pidió que recargara…

Eren, la esperanza de la humanidad, pudo haber sido capturado. Mikasa Ackerman, una valiosa soldado, pudo haber muerto. 

Sus compañeros de escuadrón, ninguno de ellos pudo…

—Estoy feliz; ahora, en ese preciso instante, contigo, lo estoy —dice Erwin al terminar de desvestirse y desvestirlo, arrodillado en el suelo, ante él—. Es egoísta, ¿verdad? Ha pasado demasiado, las cosas no han sido como…

Ese gesto en los ojos de Erwin, ese y no otro; el gesto de muchacho, el que denota la culpa que cada día, desde que se volvió comandante, lo acecha un poco más.

Serio, como siempre, porque no necesita fingir ser algo que no es ante él, Levi acaricia la mejilla de Erwin, quien lo mira a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarle el tobillo, de mimarlo con delicadas caricias de sus dedos. 

—Casi todo salió para la mierda —responde Levi—, pero no te culpo.

—¿De verdad…?

Erwin no espera aprobación de él; no la necesita. Sabe que Levi no duda en cuestionarlo si la situación lo amerita, pero no es el caso, no ahora. Erwin solo busca una cosa al decirle palabras como estas.

Amor. 

Desde la aparición de Eren y su habilidad de convertirse en titán que todo, en Cuerpo de Exploración, ha sido frenético. Un golpe tras otro, una desgracia tras otra. Pero Levi le tiene prohibido algo a Erwin, algo muy importante, muy específico.

—No te disculpes —le dice.

Porque sabe que Erwin Smith es capaz de soportar toda clase de peso sobre sus hombros. Pero también sabe que, expedición tras expedición, le cuesta cada vez un poco más resistir. 

Mañana perderán compañeros, lo saben. Mañana, pasado mañana, en un mes, en dos, en un año. Perderán gente que aprecian con todo el corazón, camaradas y más camaradas cuyas vidas serán lanzadas al viento, cuyas muertes encontrarán significado solo si ellos siguen de pie. Quizá es injusto ser felices por un instante, serlo por estar así, desnudos, juntos, aferrados el uno al otro, siendo el hombro del otro al mismo tiempo, de la misma manera. Quizá es injusto tener esto que tienen.

Pero ya no importa.

Ya no pueden hacer nada al respecto; hacerlo significaría tener que arrancarse los corazones, y no, no pueden.

Los corazones solo se los arrancarán allá afuera, a cambio de la verdad, de la libertad. Aquí, así, no pueden hacer nada más que permitirse este momento de alegría. Porque es eso, siempre lo es, alegría.

Pero las cosas han cambiado desde la aparición de Eren: estaban acostumbrados a una rutina triste, pero rutina al fin, salir a matar titanes, intentar llegar cada vez más lejos, poner todo el esfuerzo en recuperar la muralla María.

Ahora, ya no pueden anticiparse a nada. Están todo el tiempo fuera de las murallas, ciegos.

Levi besa a Erwin, lo besa al jalarlo del cabello, al rodearle el cuello con las manos, al entregarse al calor de sus labios con la misma facilidad de siempre. Erwin lo abraza por la cintura, lo estrecha contra su pecho, y el calor sube, y sube, y un pene se frota contra el otro, ambos duros, listos, deseosos de quemarse en lo mismo. 

Con delicadeza, Erwin lo recuesta en la cama; Levi siente cómo una boca lo succiona, cómo lo lleva a otro nivel, cómo lo acerca hacia ese punto que tanto vértigo le da, ese instante en que ya no consigue pensar, sentir, adolecer todo aquello que existe fuera de los dos. Ese punto tan implacable donde no existe más que la felicidad. 

Qué egoísta, sí.

Pero qué inevitable serlo. 

Un frasco de aceite se abre, un dedo húmedo lo invade. Otro, y otro, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, girando, buscando rozar los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo. Golpean, las puntas de los dedos, en el lugar exacto; Levi siente que cae, que se desvanece dentro de su propia felicidad. 

No tiene que pedir nada, no tiene que hacer nada, nada de nada, más que gemir. Lo hace, deja que un sonido agudo, irracional, escape de su boca cubierta por una de sus propias manos. Después, Erwin entra, lo embiste de un movimiento, tan urgido de penetrarlo como Levi lo está de recibirlo. El torso de Erwin cae sobre él, el rostro se hunde en su hombro derecho, y Levi lo abraza, lo aprieta.

Erwin llora, lo sabe al sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su hombro; él también llora, descubre, mientras las caderas se chocan con más violencia de la acostumbrada.

Han cogido por amor, por tristeza, por aburrimiento, por mera calentura, por la necesidad de relajarse, por vicio, por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Hace cuatro años que cogen, y lo han hecho por todos los motivos posibles.

Menos uno.

Nunca han cogido por estar felices.

Erwin lo sujeta de la cadera; sus embestidas golpean el punto exacto, una vez, mil, un millón. Levi no entiende nada, no regula, no discierne; siente, siente que el calor lo consume, que las lágrimas lo asfixian, que la felicidad es aquella que lo hace. La felicidad lo asfixia, es la felicidad la que lo hace.

Apretándolo, mirándolo a los ojos, las lágrimas de ambos mezclándose sobre sus pupilas mientras contienen los gritos que ningún otro soldado presente en la base debe escuchar, aprietan los dientes a la vez.

Es demasiado. 

Se besan sin cerrar los ojos, las caderas violentadas por la emoción cruda que los acecha. 

Qué egoístas son.

Qué egoístas.

Pero no se trata de coger, de amarse, de contar con el otro; se trata de estar vivos después de tan difícil situación. No saben si sobrevivirán, si las cosas saldrán bien, si habrá posibilidades contra estos humanos capaces de transformarse en titanes. La titán hembra ya ha matado suficientes personas…

Erwin hunde los dedos en sus nalgas; Levi ahoga un grito al besarlo, su pene atrapado entre los dos estómagos, Erwin embistiéndolo rápida, furiosamente. 

—Estoy tan feliz… —susurra Erwin justo antes morderle el cuello para no gritar su liberación, unos segundos antes de que Levi haga lo mismo al morderse el labio.

Uno contra el otro, permanecen quietos. Levi peina el cabello de Erwin con los dedos.

Aunque sea egoísta, aunque en este preciso instante estén perdiendo más camaradas y la ignorancia les signifique un alivio falso, aunque mañana deban sacrificar incluso al otro en pos de la victoria, hoy están vivos.

Es mentira que nunca han cogido por estar felices.

De hecho, es el único gran motivo por el que cogen. Porque amarse los hace felices sin importar la intención secundaria de necesitar expresarlo con sus cuerpos.

—Yo también lo estoy… —susurra Levi al peinar el cabello de Erwin, quien le besa una mejilla en respuesta.

Si hoy están vivos, por más egoísta que sea, expresarlo está bien.

Está bien esto.

Está bien ser felices por una última, eterna vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias, mil gracias por leer. :')
> 
> Aún estoy intentando aprender cómo usar a los Eruris, me cuestan los dos, sobre todo Erwin, o eso siento cuando escribo, pero estos pequeños one-shots me enseñan mucho. Disculpen si son un desastre. 
> 
> Sobre el uso de la palabra "coger", es la terminología vulgar que refiere a tener sexo, muy extendida en muchos países. Aclaro por aquellos que no lo sepan. 
> 
> Si leíste, te lo agradezco de corazón. ❤️


End file.
